Time Attacks
Time Attack or rather the Client Orders that involves completing a time attack is the only guaranteed decent source of money on PSO2. Klotho, the guy who gives the Client Orders currently funds around 70% of all cute clothing and accessory purchases made in the game. General Info The Time Attack missions are maps with same layout and enemy spawn every time, where your objective is to advance through the maps as fast as possible. The maps are also quite useful if you're hunting for certain rare enemies such as Garongo or Gilnas because of the guaranteed enemy spawn. Each mission has a prereq mission that needs to be cleared: The H and VH versions of the mission will be unlocked once you've done both the prereq mission and Koffie's difficulty unlock mission for the respective difficulty. The designated blocks for TAs is currently b-26 and b-27, however people tend to not really care about the block. Make sure that you avoid the VITA blocks (blocks 200+) as enemies spawn slower there causing the TA to take more time to complete. Klotho is located on the 2nd floor of the mission lobby. You need to clear each TA mission to unlock their respective Client Order. The Hard and VH Client Orders will unlock each other in a chain in the following order: H Naberius I(always unlocked) -> H Lilipa -> H Amaduscia ->H Naberius II ->H Sanctum Each Hard CO gives around 50-70k while each VH CO gives 100k. Doing all the H and VH client orders will net you 805k per day, plus eventual enemy drops. The client orders will become locked after you obtain the reward, and unlock again 22 hours later. While most groups prefer finish all missions before claiming rewards, fixed TA groups might want to claim rewards between each mission so that their run time doesn't become that much later every day. Checklist before starting a TA group that saves you a lot of grief: *Do you have the COs? *Do you have the matter board set on related enemies? *Do you have the right classes on? *Do you have the right class tree on? *Do you have the right units on? *Do you have mates/moons ready? Naberius Advanced Area 1 legend: Star - Teleporter | Line - Wall | Dot - Switche You start at the bottom: #Hit the switches at E5 ##Hit the switches at D5, F5 #Kill the enemies at E4 to unlock the teleporters(If the party is not very powerful kill only the Oodan and Za Oodan and spread in 2 instead of 4) #Use the teleporter to arrive at the square area (A2, B2, A3, B3) ##Enemies are the following: ##A2 - Oodan ##B2 - Aginis ##A3 - Gulf ##B3 - Za Oodan #Kill the enemies in the square area to unlock teleporters to E3 #Destroy the first set of rocks #Use the teleporter to go back to E4 #Use the left and right teleporters to goto D4 and F4 ##Cut the grass to reveal switch below ##Hit the switches and take the teleporters to E3 #Proceed up and kill the Rockbear to finish area ##You can follow the line to avoid traps Area 2 legend: Star - Teleporter | Line - Wall | Dot - Switche | Triangle - Jump Pad You start at the bottom: #Hit the switches at C5 #One player goes right to hit switch at D3 #One player goes left ##Kill the wolves in B5 and then hit the switch ##Kill the wolves in A5 and then hit the switch ##Switches are hidden in snow, but can be used without breaking the snow piles ##The switches will enable the jump pads at A3 and A2 #Remaining players stay and kill all the enemies at C5 to unlock teleporters at A5 and D3 ##Kill the enemies and hit switch at C4 #Take the teleporter to C3, kill enemies and hit switch #Take teleporter to A4, kill enemies and hit switch #Meet up at B3 #Go to A1 and take the teleporter to area exit Area 3 Kill the Snow Banther to complete the TA. Misc Notes *(Area 1) Casters can destroy the first set of rocks through the wall using third person Grants **Doing this allows you to essentially skip the square area **One person must kill the Aginis in the square area for the TA to finish Naberius Beginner This shouldn't even require any map as the TA is fairly straight forwards: #Kill all the enemies in the first area #Each player splits into a different direction #Each player kills a miniboss #Kill all the enemies in the next area #Players group 2-2 and split #Kill Fang Banther and Fang Banshee #Kill all the enemies in the next area #Kill all the enemies plus Ragne in final area The four minibosses are the following: Fang Banther to the West Fang Banshee to the East Misc Notes *Duos don't need to split at the Banther/Banshee part, both can go one side *You can backtrack into the boss areas that others have entered **This can be useful if one side gets wiped out **Everyone can get the loot for each boss if the crystals intact until everyone is present Lillipa Area 1 legend: Line - Wall | Dot - Switch | Crossed Circle - Enemy Spawner | Red Area - Enemy Trap You Start at bottom right: #Go up the ramp, kill bots and hit the purple switch ##Don't step into the red marked area as it'll trap you in the area and spawn enemies ##Rangers should use Concentrate One and Forces Ra-Zan #Go E4 to hit the switch, break enemy spawner and kill all enemies to hit second switch #Go D4 and kill bots #Repeat step 3 in C4, have one person hit blue switch with ranged attacks #Go C5 and follow the bridge north, killing bots and hitting switch along the way #Repeat step 3 in C3 and C2 #Go towards the exit, kill enemies along the way Area 2 legend: Line - Wall | Dot - Switch | Star - Teleporter You start from the bottom left: #Go up the ramp and kill the enemies #Split into 2 Groups ##One group goes east towards E3, killing enemies along to remove walls along the way ##One group goes north towards D3, doing the same ##Ranged characters can hit the purple switches along the way to disable traps for the other side #Both groups splits again ##One player gets the switch on E2 while the other stays at E3 ##One player gets the switch at C3 while the other heads towards E3 #Hit the 2 switches in E3 to make the jumppad spawn, use it to goto map exit Misc *(Area 1) There's numerous switches that enables explosives **I did not list these as hitting them is usually just a waste of time *(Area 2) The switches in E3 will only appear for a limited time after hitting previous switches *(Area 2) If you're soloing, or did not get the E3 switches, then you need to get the yellow marked switches as well to reach the exit. Amduscia Area 1 legend: Lines - Wall | Dots - Switche | Triangle - Jump Pad | Cross - Trap Area You start at the bottom: #Work your way to C4 while killing enemies along the way #Work your way to B2 while killing enemies along the way ##Do not kill the dragonkin as it will activate E-Trial:Elimination on Area 3 ##Killing dragonkin after all darkers are dead does not count #Kill the darkers and hit the 2 switches here to activate the jump pad #One player uses the jump pads and kills enemies to hit green switch at B1 #The rest goes to hit yellow switch at B1 and then wait for jump pad at C1 to activate #Move towards D3 while killing enemies #Use the jump pad to F3 and kill enemies there ##Once again don't kill the dragonkin #Proceed north and clear the trap to finish the area Area 2 legend: Line - Wall | Dot - Switch | Star - Teleporter You start at the middle of top left section: #Kill the enemies and hit the switch at each corner of the map and then take the teleporter ##Again, don't kill the dragonkin #Hit the switches and go right to use the teleporter #Kill the darker enemies again, kill Gwana ##As usual, don't kill the dragonkin ##Or at least wait until after the darkers are dead Area 3 #Proceed north and kill Vol Dragon to finish mission Misc Notes *(Area 1) Gunners can reach A1 in without the yellow jump pad *(Area 1) Gunners can disable the trap at F2 by activating either of the earlier traps and jumping out Sanctum Area 1 #Kill enemies and block turrets, hit switches #Use the teleporter Area 2 #Same as area 1 ##There is a section where a series of switches needs to be hit in order, see picture Abduction / Darker Den Getting Abducted There's a random chance for your party to get abducted each time you start a VH Time Attack. The game keeps a hidden counter for how many times that you've S-ranked VH Time Attacks and the increases the chance of abduction each time you do so. ARKS Clone When you get abducted, the game will take a snapshot of your character the moment you get abducted (inside campship) and make a clone NPC from it. The clone NPC will use the weapon in your top Weapon-Palette as well as the skills and items in your top Sub-Palette. The clone data will be saved after killing Falz Hunar and finishing the mission and has a random chance to spawn during Emergency Code: Clone for you and your friends afterwards. Completing abduction additional times will overwrite your old clone data with the new one. Clones can only spawn in Single-Party areas, so you won't get any from running the exploration missions. Mission Details The missions is time restricted to 60 minutes and the counter starts when you hit the first switch. Campship and Telepipes are disabled for the duration of the mission. The options when you get killed are either to wait for res, buy a scape doll or to leave party(quits mission). Finishing the mission resets your hidden S-rank TA chain counter but failing(dying and leaving) the mission does not. (map missing) The map layout is the same every time, Area 1 starting from the south: *A Gwanahda will spawn as you move north *A Baize will spawn as you move north *A Wolgahda will spawn at top north (optional) *A Ragne will spawn before the exit as you move west Area 2 starting from the east: *An corrupted aircraft controller will spawn when you move west *An Aragni will spawn at the south tile on the westernmost (optional) *An Rigshrayda will spawn at the north tile on the westernmost area (optional) *An Zeshrayda and corrupted aircraft controller will spawn going north The regular bosses here may spawn as the rare variants as well. Extras Additional COs List of worthwhile additional COs that can be completed during the TA runs: *Lavelle **Mild Mild Murder I-V **Bloody Scaffolds IV, V *Hans **Swaggering Puppets **Wind-Up Puppets **Phantasmagoric Titans **Earthbound Dragons **Blue Sky King **Dragonkin Challenge **Dragon Summoner *Lubert **Garongo's Weakness!? **Breeahda's Weakness!? **Dirandal's Weakness!? **Destroy De Malmoth Parts! *Cressida **any rock gathering CO *Franca **boss COs for ones that spawn *Amelin **all weather CO for relevant areas Videos here's a set of runs I did with JP randoms